<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Peace by MadisonTheGeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484462">At Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonTheGeek/pseuds/MadisonTheGeek'>MadisonTheGeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Finale, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonTheGeek/pseuds/MadisonTheGeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 15x18.</p><p>The fight for the world is over, Cas is back alive, and the family settles in for a movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve seen this movie like a hundred times, Dean,” Sam complained from the La-Z-Boy across the room. Dean had just entered the room with a bowl filled with popcorn, Cas next to him carrying other miscellaneous snacks, including black licorice. </p><p>“I like it,” Jack said giddily, sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting for them to start.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can quote it by now,” Cas exclaimed in a deep monotone voice. </p><p>“Great, well, then we can watch it for the one-hundred and first time, and you can quote it to me, Cas.” Dean turned to look at Cas. He was smiling, and Dean suddenly felt the urge to snap a photo. He felt like that every time a smile lit up Cas’s face. As if they all had to be filed away somewhere so anyone could flip through them and be blessed by that gleaming face.</p><p>One moment Dean was marveling at the simple smile. The next, he had found himself collided with Castiel. Both of them reaching over the bowl he was holding in order to let their lips meet. Deep inside, some evil monster roared at Dean to stop, to pull away, to pretend this had never happened. Instead, he added to the accumulating times that he ignored that sickening beast and let the warmth and comfort of Cas’s soft lips take him over and fall like a waterfall to push away any doubt.</p><p>“I guess we should put the movie on, Jack,” Sam mockingly teased, “If we wait for them to stop making out, we’ll be here until Hell freezes over.”</p><p>Dean pulled away from Cas, feeling the warmth that Cas had left him with spread across his face in a smile. He turned to his smirking brother. “Yeah, yeah, start it up.”</p><p>Sam got up to put the movie in while Cas settled on the couch. Dean plopped down next to Cas and stared at the flat screen, giving a silent thank you to Mrs. Butters for fixing it. Cas’s arm settled around Dean, his hand cupping Dean’s left shoulder. The jester seemed to push air into Dean’s lungs, allowing for a deeper breath than he had taken. He cuddled in next to Cas and laid his head on his shoulder as the opening scene of the movie began. He whispered only loud enough for Cas to hear, “I love you.”</p><p>Dean felt Cas kiss the top of his head, and then he heard the whisper back, “I love you too.”</p><p>Dean smiled at the softly shared exchange, closing his eyes as he breathed it in. It wouldn’t matter where they were; as long as he was in Cas’s arms, with the rest of his family close by, everything would be okay. He listened softly to the beating of his own heart, the back of his mind telling him he would fall asleep there without watching a second of that movie. He ignored it, for all of them were right: he had seen it more times than he could count. Dean snuggled in closer to the angel and let the peace consume him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>